The ISBA 2010 World Meeting (http://www.bayesian.org/events/isba2010/) will be held in Benidorm, Spain, June 3-8, 2010. The conference will be held in conjunction with the Ninth Valencia International Meeting on Bayesian Statistics. The International Society for Bayesian Analysis (ISBA, www.bayesian.org) was established in 1992. Its mission is to promote the development and application of Bayesian statistical theory and methods useful in the solution of theoretical and applied problems in science, industry and government. Its mission is to promote the development and application of Bayesian statistical theory and methods useful in the solution of theoretical and applied problems in science, industry and government. Over the last 10 years Bayesian methods have been increasingly used in inference for biomedical research problems. By sponsoring and organizing meetings and other activities ISBA provides a focal point for those interested in Bayesian inference and its applications. In general terms, the purpose of the conference is to bring together the diverse international community of investigators in statistics and in other areas who develop and use Bayesian methods to share recent findings and to present new and challenging problems to be addressed by the community. Meeting organizers hope to provide a venue that facilitates the exchange of ideas and cross-fertilization, is welcoming to young researchers, and promotes collaborations and interactions. All of the requested grant will go towards travel expenses of new researchers who present work related to cancer research. At least 50% will support women and underrepresented minorities. The meeting will be organized to actively encourage participation of new researchers and underrepresented groups, and to provide opportunities for the initiation of international collaborations. We will achieve this goal by identifying and inviting appropriate qualified individuals, and by a variety of activities in the planned conference program. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The conference is expected to significantly advance research in Bayesian biostatistics and bioinformatics and thereby help patients get faster access to better and more personalized treatment options. For example, novel approaches in Bayesian clinical trial design respond to the need for increased efficiency and ethical standards in clinical studies. Integrating protein expression data, pathway information and clinical data is critical to allow patients and clinicians to select the most promising treatment options for specific patients.